


Nobody fucks with my family

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie comes home crying and Mickey is the only one home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody fucks with my family

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing stories where Mickey stands up to some guy for Debbie so i thought it'd be cute for Mandy to stick up for her to some girl.

 

 

“What's wrong deb?”

“Some...some girl at school won’t leave me alone. She keeps making fun of me.” She chokes out and then starts sobbing again.

Fuck. He can’t beat up a girl.

“Give me one sec Deb.”

He calls Mandy.

“What do you want asshole?”

“Shut up bitch, Debs needs some help with some girl at her school, can you come to the Gallaghers?”

“Yeah, i’ll be there in a few minutes douche.”

She shows up 5 minutes later, Mickey had calmed Debbie a little but not much.

“What's the problem Debbie?” Mandy asks

“A girl at school won't stop making fun of me.” She answers and looks away, ashamed.

“Okay lets go, i’ll show you how to deal with bitches like these.”

Debbie stops crying and gets up and follows Mandy to the school. They head to the cafeteria.  

“Which one is she Debs?” Mandy asks.

Debbie points to a girl with long blonde hair that's in braids-she says her name is Stephanie-, shes talking to a few other girls.

Yep, Mandy can already tell by the look of her that shes a total cunt.

They walk over to the table.

“Ew, what do you want?” Stephanie asks.

“I heard you have a problem with Debbie here?” Mandy asks.

“And what are you her big lesbo lover?” Stephanie retortes, looking at her friends and laughs.

“Ahaha, thats a good one!” Mandy laughs slightly.

She then takes Stephanie by the back of the head and smashes her face into the table, blood is spurting everywhere, Mandys sure she broke her nose.

She pulls back up the girls face.

“Nope, i’m her sister. And you give her a problem again and i’ll be back.”

The girl is crying.

Everyone in the room is staring at what is happening.

“Oh and one more thing.” she pulls out a pocket knife and cuts off one of the girls braids. And smiles then throws it in the closest trash can.

“Anyone else that tries to fuck with Debbie Gallagher will have to answer to me! You all fucking hear that?!” She yells.

Everyone in the room nods at the same time, all looking terrified.

“Lets go Debs, wanna go get some ice cream?” Mandy asks, throws her arm around Debbies shoulder and smiles.

Debbie stares for a minute, barely believing that this is happening but then smiles and says “Yeah”.

When they get outside Debbie turns to Mandy and asks “Why did you do that for me?”

**_“Nobody fucks with my family.”_ ** Mandy answers simply.

They walk in silence for a few minutes.

“Thanks by the way.”

“No problem.”

They are silent for a few more seconds until Debbie finally asks “Can you teach me how to do that?”

Mandy laughs and smiles and then says “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it was! :)


End file.
